The identification of intermediates in clavine alkaloid biosynthesis, the properties of the enzymes involved in conversion of intermediates, and metabolic control of alkaloid biosynthesis will be studied. The enzymatic conversion of dimethylallyltryptophan (DMAT) to clavicipitic acid will be studied. The enzyme will be purified and the properties of the enzyme determined. Stimulation of a activity by diethyldithiocarbamate will be studied further. The inhibition of reactions which compete with the clavine alkaloid biosynthetic pathway upon addition of liver concentrate to an ammonium sulfate fraction from Claviceps sp. will be investigated. The product will be identified and the cofactors or other substances in liver concentrate responsible for the effect and their mode of action will be determined. The conditions for accumulation of intermediates in a crude extract of Claviceps sp. capable of catalyzing the conversion of DMAT to elymoclavine will be studied. Inhibitors of alkaloid biosynthesis such as isonicotinic acid hydrazide and ethionine will be used. Compounds which accumulate will be purified, tested for incorporation into the alkaloids in vivo, and identified.